Len Kagamine And Friends
by Aoihito09
Summary: Ceritanya tentang Kagamine Len, kakanya dan teman-temannya yang bersekolah di Vocaloid Odaiba School (SMP), yang termasuk sekolah favorit di kotanya (Tokyo), namun, meski terfavorit, anak-anak sekolah Vocaloid Odaiba School atau VOS itu nakal dan unik...


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid its not mine, so, jika ada yang salah dalam penulisan nama, salah watak atau apalah, jangan bacotin** gue  
**Warned : Nothing should be warned here, security here is OK!**

Chapter 1 : Murid baru

Suatu hari di sekolah yang bernama Vocaloid Odaiba School, terdapat seseoang (Author: 2 orang woi!), eh salah, 2 orang! *naratordigampar*, panggil saja bocah ekor kuda penggila pisang dan bocah berambut kuning yang dihiasi pita unyu :3 *naratordigamparagain* (Len: Gue punya nama, mas narator!) (Rin: Mwuach! Makaci mas naratorr!) (Author: Naratornya cewek...*sweatdrop). Hm, kalian pasti tau kan siapa mereka? Ya! Dialah Kagamine Twins! Rin dan Len...! Entah- (Author: Udah oi! Jangan ketularan b*ngk** ber*t* saat baca narasi!) (Len & Rin: Sweatdrop massal).

Mereka berdua sangat gembira, karena mengetahui akan ada murid baru yang datang ke sekolah mereka, dan kebetulan orang baru itu adalah tetangga (pake dekat)nya, dia adalah Yuuma, mereka senang sekali, kenapa? Karena ada kesempatan kedua untuk bermain-main dengan Yuuma (Author : egh, kok pake kata kesempatan kedua? Emang gagal?).  
"Hei semoeaaaaaaaaaa!", teriak Len dengan gagah ala pemenang kontes Smackdown ke beberapa orang yang sedang berjemur (Author: NGOBROL!), iye, ngobrol di bawah pohon sekolah. Panggil saja _twin tail_ _girl_, es krim lovers, samurai imut nan eggplant lovers, dan si manusia yang diragukan jenis kelaminnya *digamparmassal* (Semua: KA-MI PU-NYA NA-MA!), dari saya beritahukan sedikit, anda tahu kan siapa? Ya, twin tail girl adalah Hatsune Miku, es krim lovers adalah Kaito Shion, samurai imut nan eggplant lovers adalah J** T*****... EH?! (Author: Maap, skripnya ketuker... Ini *nodohin skrip asli*) *authordigampar*, dia adalah Kamui Gakupo, dan si manusia- (Piko: Udeh mas! Sebut aja langsung nama gue!), ye! Dia adalah Piko Utatane. Sepertinya mereka sedang 'asik' membicarakan sehubungan dengan murid baru yang akan datang kesekolahnya esok.  
"Pasti ganteng, nih!", seru Miku sedikit nge-blush  
"Loe cukup ama Kaito aja, Miku!", balas Len yang baru ikut duduk bersama di bawah pohon  
"Eeeeh!?", Miku dengan Kaito kaget, saling berpandangan lalu nge-blush bareng.  
"Haha, udah! Kalo suka bilang aja! Lagian kok saling tatapan gitu?", seru Piko sekaligus tertawa kecil  
"URUSAI! Dasar manusia gender 2!", teriak Miku yang **tentu** saja menarik emosi Piko  
"APA?! Lo bilang gue-", ucapan Piko terhenti dengan tangan Rin yang langsung membekap mulutnya dengan serbet pisang (Len: SERBET GUE OI!)  
"UDAH! MASALAH MURID BARU KOK JADI RIBUT! LO JUGA DEK, COBA DIEM AJA!", teriak Rin ga jelas seraya memandang dingin Len, Len cuma diam sepuluh ribu bahasa  
"Gue mau pergi dulu ama Luka, babay, kalo mau pulang duluan pulang aja! Mungkin gue akan lama!", lanjut Rin setelah itu menghilang dari du- eh kagak! lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua  
"Uhuk, uhuk! Anata wa sugoii Len... Tahan ye punya kakak yang ganas gitu!", suara Piko agak serak seraya terbatuk-batuk, mungkin sesak di bekap Rin kuat-kuat  
"Udah takdir, Ko...", jawab Len lemas seraya nunduk, "Ko, pulang bareng yuk, bete gue...", lanjutnya masih lemas  
"Iyalah... Gue juga harus banyak-banyak minum air mulai detik ini, takut di bekep!", bales Piko sedikit ga selera  
"Woi, kalo elo pada pulang, kita-kita gimana?", seru Gakupo langsung, Len cuma memandang sedikit lalu menjawab dingin "Terserah elo..."  
"Ck,...", lalu Kaito, Miku, Gakupo langsung pulang  
Setelah itu Len dan Piko berjalan pulang ke rumah (Author: Masa pulang ke dukun!)  
"Len, lo tau ga siapa murid baru kita?", tanya Piko penasaran  
"Tau, diakan tetangga _lebay _gue!", jawab Len datar namun sedikit ditekan pada kalimat lebay  
"Siapa? Lo kenal dekat?", tanya Piko semakin penasaran  
"Yo, namanya Yuuma!", seru Len sedikit keras  
'Syut!' tiba-tiba ada seseorang mendarat tepat di depan mereka  
"I...TA...DA...I...MAAAAAA", seru orang itu dengan gagahnya  
"Yuuma?! Ko...Kok?!", Len kaget sekaligus tak percaya, Piko cuma cengo. Manusia yang dipanggil Yuuma melihat ke arah Piko lalu berkata jahil  
"Len, cieh udah punya pacar! Manis lagi!  
GLEGAAR!, bagai petir di siang bolong, muka Piko mendadak merah padam. "Oops!", Len panik bukan kepalang, Yuuma heran lalu berkata  
"Dia marah kalo dibilang pacar lo Len?", "Bukan! Tapi dia i-", belum Len menjawab, Piko sudah diselimuti kabut hitam '_Oh... No_", batin Len  
"GUE COWOK! DAN GUE PALING BENCI JIKA DISEBUT GUE CEWEK ATAU BERGENDER 2 ATAU MANUSIA DENGAN JENIS KELAMIN YANG GAK JELAS! PUAS?!", begitu meledaknya Piko sampai membuat Len dan Yuuma merinding takut, "Iyaa...Iyaaa... Piko-kun! Pu...Puas! Bangeeet! Da...Dadah Len... Baiii!" Yuuma langsung lari kayak banci dikejar satpam, Len langsung sweatdrop, lalu berusaha membujuk Piko dengan sisa-sisa keberaniannya  
"Udah Piko, maafin Yuuma, dia ga sengaja kok! Toh, diakan baru tau kamu", Piko menumpahkan rasa kesalnya dengan berkata  
"Namanya... Yuuma? Mirip cewek banget rambut **PINK** gitu!", Len langsung cengo melihat Piko yang masih marah dengan Yuuma, apalagi kata Pinknya ditekankan, (Len: Author, cepat pisahin gue dari Piko, takut gue entar kayak Sukone Tei...) (Author: Tenang, untuk detik ini loe masih aman...).  
"Len..." suara Piko slow tetapi mengagetkan Len (karena Len nunduk takut terus), "Kenapa nunduk terus?", tanya Piko seraya memandangi Len  
"Ah... Ano... Enggak kok...", suara Len gugup karena takut dia di hajar Piko  
"...Takut, ya... Denganku?", tanya Piko lagi seraya memandang lekat-lekat Len, yang dipandangi makin berkeringat  
"Enggak... Kok! Bye... Sampai jumpa esok dengan Yuuma!", teriak Len lalu lari entah kemana (Author: Yah, akhirnya kita menemukan sisi lain Len-kun :D)

**_To Be Continued_ **


End file.
